A Guide to the Facial Twitches and Their Meanings
by Sushi Chi
Summary: Stiles decided that he needed to make a guide for new members of the pack: A Guide to the Facial Twitches and Their Meanings of Derek Hale by Stiles Stilinski. Derek/Stiles


******Disclaimer: Alas, I don't own Teen Wolf.  
**A/N: Welp. I accidentally fic again. And I love it. I really enjoy this one, and I hope you do too.  


_A Guide to the Facial Twitches and Their Meanings of Derek Hale by Stiles Stilinski_

Hello and welcome to the Pack!

It is assumed that you were bitten by the staggeringly handsome Derek Hale, as he's the Alpha but for all I know you were changed by some other Alpha and he kidnapped you or saved you or adopted you or whatever he does in his free time to pick up strays, and like, okay, normally I'm the one who brings strays home because that's really how Scott started out and I had asked my dad if I could keep him and then wondered why mom just started laughing but if you're a stray as well, don't worry because not only is Scott my stray but he's Derek's stray.

But I digress.

In any case, you are now part of the Stiles' Pack! (Derek will claim it's the Hale Pack because he's the Alpha and that's his last name but I disagree. I am his Alpha Mate and therefore equals to him and why should it be in his name and not mine?) And as you're now Pack, you get to deal with Broody McBrooder-face. The joys abound. And run amok. In the hills. Like the sound of music.

Julie Andrews is so kick ass.

And as you're part of the Pack you get to deal with Brood-

Crap, I just wrote that.

Sorry.

Dealing with Derek can be difficult when you think he has but one facial expression.

Well, maybe two. You've got his blank look and his I'm-Going-To-Maim-You-Now look. (Oh, and I have seen the appearance of a very charming and devastating smile, but that's usually when he is trying to get a non-Pack member to do something he wants. I'm sure that's how he got you to accept the bite. But different now isn't he? Showed his true colors and all that jazz.)

BUT DEREK HAS A LOT OF DIFFERENT FACIAL EXPRESSIONS.

This is in capitals because you need to remember that.

Most of it is in the eyebrows. You need to remember that too because it's the truth.

Say he's looking at you and his eyebrows are just slightly higher than usual and there is a crease between them, what that means is that he's very confused about what you're doing. I get this one a lot.

Or if his eyebrows are lower and drawn together, mixed in with some nostril flaring like some sort of flare gun or something else that flares? Well, gentle reader, that means that he's angry with your life choices. If you see this abort whatever you're doing. I get this one a lot.

An easy one to know is when one eyebrow goes up. Well, not actually easy to know as well as easy to spot. As that can mean he is trying his hand at being snarky and probably failing or he thinks you may need to be committed. I get this one a lot.

If his eyebrows are smooth and his forehead isn't wrinkled at all, just everything really smooth and I mean like so smooth that you want to pet it, then he is at ease and maybe even blissed out on Pack feels. The feeeeels. He is content. I get this one a lot (but usually only on Pack nights where we watch movies and eat food and have a cuddle party).

Cuddle parties are the best.

If like, he takes a deep sigh and his eyes close for a second as he keeps his face blank (honestly, this is as blank as it ever gets) then he is tired of your shit and is trying to not yell at you or Alpha out and yell at you. Should you see this, stop whatever it is you're doing. Honestly, just stop it. I get this one a lot.

And then when his eyebrows go up all the way and you're like oh my God look at those eyebrows fly towards his hair is it magic? Then he's very surprised by whatever just happened. His mouth may or may not have fallen open a bit too. I get this one a lot.

And then if he's doing a serious and intense face. You'll know it when you see it and stuff? Like, it's seriously intense? But yet not scary and maybe a bit hungry? That's his face he has right before he drags me to bed and we have sex like one of were a teenage boy and the other were a werewolf which if you spent any time researching werewolves before agreeing to the bite (if you could because for all I know you're a stray like Scott which seriously, isn't a bad thing we still love you the same), you'll have realized that there is a lot of werewolf porn out there. Is that why you decided to say yes to the bite? Did you want to have sex like a sexy sex fiend? At least you have a leather jacket now so if you're into the side of sex you've got a bit of your outfit already. Although I suggest not using your leather jacket for anything but Pack purposes because Derek will know. He'll be able smell it on the leather.

Getting off track. Sorry.

So that look? The seriously intense yet kind of hungry look is the look he gets right before we have sex, so feel free to make yourself scarce should you encounter it. (Also, I get this look a lot, okay? A LOT.)

But that will get you through the basics of Derek Hale's facial twitches and their meanings. If you are confused by any of them, feel free to ask another Pack member until you get the hang of it. It's honestly very easy because of the eyebrows, but I understand how it might be hard. It took a while before I realized he wasn't looking at me with murder in his eyes but with want. Then everything started to make sense.

I hope this little hand out is helpful in your new Pack life.

On a score of 1 - 5 how good would you rate this information?

Bad - 1 - 2 - 3 - 4 - 5 - Sweet Baby Jesus This Was Good and Very Helpful


End file.
